I want you all to myself
by Clare Edwards-Plath
Summary: Rachel is in New York, attending NYADA. It's her third week, and she stumbled upon a blue haired boy with a lot to show her. What will happen? And will she forget all about Finn? Rachel/OC M for later chapters


**Hello! I am back. And with a new story! Haha. I own nothing, as you know. Except for the OC, Josh, whom I based on Josh Ramsay from the band Marianas Trench. This one is the usual glee-esque chapter with a random musical number and such. And the song he sings is Cross My Heart, by Marianas Trench. I hope you like it, there will be smut, I promise. Make sure to read and review. Love you guys!3**

* * *

Rachel looked up from her notebook, listening closely to the professor. It was her third week at NYADA and she was loving it. Although she missed Finn, he hadn't returned her calls and she was almost convinced he found someone else. Her and Kurt Skyped regularly, and she always checked on Blaine and the other friends from Mickinley. She missed them all dearly, but she was happy and in New York. It was what she wanted.

"Sorry I'm late professor." A boy with black and blue hair, wearing a black button down shirt and skinny jeans with red converse, sat beside her. She grimaced and looked over at him.

"How nice of you to join us for the remaining..." He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes of class."

"Oh it is my pleasure." The boy replied with a smirk. Rachel looked over at him and sighed.

"You know, it is an honor to attend NYADA. You should appreciate it more. By, I don't know...showing up?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well don't get your panties in a knot there," He paused to take a look at her paper. She moved it a little and sighed. "Rachel. Hmm...wait a minute...Rachel Berry...of the New Directions?" He laughed. "That is gold. I was in Vocal Adrenaline, but the teacher didn't like my style so she kicked me out. Shelby, I believe it was."

Rachel tensed at the mention of Shelby. It was still a sore subject, considering everything that happened. "Yes, well I am very sorry for that. But what are you even doing here?" She looked him over, raising an eyebrow. "You hardly look like the theatre type. Unless you're going for some...abstract role or something. Or plan on wearing a wig all the time." She nodded to his hair, turning back to the professor.

The boy leaned over and whispered in her ear, smirking. "Well, I would if the part requires it. And I think you'd find my style quite...refreshing. I'm Josh...by the way." He chuckled and leaned back, grabbing a pen and taking notes.

Rachel swallowed hard, looking at him. Something about his voice...it was slightly accented with something...hm...Canadian, perhaps? She sighed. He got on her nerves, and had been getting on her nerves since she got there. Most of her classes were with him. But he drove her crazy in other ways, too. His eyes were the most beautiful ones she'd seen, and he just had a way...She shook her head and cleared her throat, finishing her notes as the bell rang.

As she grabbed her pink book bag with Broadway buttons all over it, Josh stopped her. "You have drama next, right?" He smiled and held out his arm. "Mind if I escort you?" He chuckled.

Rachel though for a moment then shrugged. "Why the hell not?" She looped her arm through his and walked with him to her next class. "So...Josh...we've had a bunch of classes together and I don't know anything about you...tell me about yourself."

Josh looked at her and nodded. "Well...I am from Vancouver...I lived there until Junior year. I moved to Carmel...which was terrible, might I add." He laughed. "Everyone is much more sensitive and shit here. But there are some good things. Like New York...the girls..." He glanced down at Rachel and smirked to himself.

Rachel noticed it and blushed a little, clearing her throat. She looked up at him and nodded. "Well..I am Rachel Berry, as you know...I am from Ohio, born and raised. New York has been my dream since birth." She laughed and smiled. "But I'm pretty boring."

"Ahh...see I doubt that..." He looked at the door and down at her. "Hey, for drama class we have to prepare a number, right?"

"Yeah. I haven't even started working on mine yet..."

"Let's skip class and work on it. What do you say?" He smirked. "I have my guitar in my car. We can clear our schedules and go jam or whatever you wanna do?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I-I don't know..." She was pretty well known for having the best attendance..but she could use some free time to clear her head. Between auditioning, studying, and working part time as a tutor she could barely breathe. Without another moment of hesitation, she nodded. "Sure." She smiled up at him. He was quite tall, not as tall as Finn but almost. But he was nothing like Finn, she could tell. He was all about music and being himself, not listening to others. She liked that, a lot.

"Well then let's go." Josh smirked and grabbed Rachel's hand, running down the hall and out to the parking lot with Rachel trailing behind. He looked down at her, moving a strand of hair from her face as they stopped at his car, both breathing heavy. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before he got into the driver's side.

"Thank you, kind sir." She laughed and sat down, shutting the door and putting on her seat belt. It was a basic Ford car in black, she wasn't surprised. Rachel looked around then reached down and picked up a RENT CD, grinning. "So you do like theatre."

Josh laughed and grabbed the CD. "Yes, I do. But that is no secret."He smirked. "I am going to the best performing arts school, after all." He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where to?"

Rachel looked down at her stomach as she heard it growl. "Well...I haven't had lunch yet...so we can start there..." She laughed and looked at him. "But I am vegan. So that might be a problem."

He thought for a minute then nodded. "I know the place." Josh turned on the radio, cranking up _Somebody That I Used to Know _and chuckling.

She watched the landscape go by and looked at Josh. "How can you afford a car in New York?"

"Simple...it's a loner." He chuckled and shrugged, glancing at Rachel as he pulled into another parking lot. "Here we are. They have amazing vegetarian lasagna and vegan desserts." He laughed as Rachel gave him a questioning look. "You'd be amazed how many vegans I attract." He smirked.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, a bit of jealousy going through her. She shook it off and took off her seat belt, reaching for the door handle until Josh ran around and opened it for her. For a boy with blue hair, he sure was chivalrous. With a laugh, she got out and smiled up at him. "Thank you...so you've been through this whole 'vegan girl' thing, huh?" She bit her lip.

He shrugged and opened the door for her. "A couple times. But I enjoy the hamburgers here...but since you are here, I will also have the vegetarian lasagna." Josh chuckled and walked in behind Rachel.

"Well that is very kind of you." She smiled and looked around as Josh led her to a seat. With a smile, she sat down and looked at the menu. "Yummy, vegan cupcakes. I think I will like this place." she smiled and looked across the table at Josh, who was studying her intently. "Is...is there something on my face?" She quickly grabbed her compact from her bag and looked her face and teeth over.

He laughed and shook his head. "No...no...it's just...you're a real star, Rachel Berry. You've hardly ever looked at me before...and now that I have the chance to get to know you, I have a million questions." Rachel blushed at that.

"You're really interested in me?" She cleared her throat as he nodded. "Well...I have two gay dads, whom I love very much. I am jewish...my bo-..ex-boyfriend is now in the reserves, or training or something...we've lost contact...he was my first, well everything..." She noticed Josh get tense, and bit her lip. He nodded for her to go on and she cleared her throat. "I believe in true love...fairytales and all that...I almost didn't get into NYADA...but I am really glad I did..." Rachel smiled at Josh. "Oh, and I really hate sports." she laughed.

"Well that is great to know. I also hate sports." He chuckled and leaned back as they brought the drinks. "Yes we'd both like the vegetarian lasagna." He nodded and handed the menus to the waitress then smiled at Rachel. "Well...I am from Vancouver, as you know. I love music more than air...I almost dropped out of high school due to a drug problem that I had. I went through drugs and eating disorders and music is what got me out of that place..." Josh smiled a little at her.

Rachel smiled softly back, putting her hand over his. She remembered trying to make herself throw up at the beginning of sophomore year and swallowed hard.

"And honestly? I am usually a cocky, laid back, outspoken guy but I have been building up the courage to talk to you for three weeks. Since you first walked into my drama class...wearing that head band and a pink dress..." He laughed and shook his head. "Most New York girls don't dress like that...you intrigued me, Rachel Berry." Josh smiled at her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Chills went down Rachel's spine, it was like electricity. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by Josh. He was different, his taste in everything was unusual and she liked it. Music was his everything, like it was hers. She pulled her hand away as the food came and smiled wide. "It looks delicious. Thank you, Josh." She smiled at him.

"It is no problem. I have to treat the amazing Rachel Berry good, don't I? You could be a Tony winner one day, and I want to say I knew you before that happened." He laughed and took a bite, nodding and smirking. "Amazing."

Rachel smiled at him and nodded. "Amazing.." She took another bite and licked the sauce off her lips.

After they finished eating, Rachel grabbed for her wallet when Josh stopped her. "I've got it." He smiled at her then paid, leaving a tip for the waiter then getting up. "Come on."

"You didn't have to do that..." She got up.

"I know." He chuckled and shrugged. "But I did." Josh walked with Rachel to the front and bought some vegan caramel cupcakes then grabbed the box and smiled down at her.

"You are really sweet..." She bit her lip then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before walking out.

"Okay...now we are going to central park for a little picnic." He chuckled and got into his car. Rachel quickly got into the passenger side and looked at him.

"What are we going to do there?"

"You'll see." He looked over at her and smirked as he started the car and headed to Central Park. This whole day was turning into something Rachel never had expected. It was all so exciting. Since she got to New York she hadn't seen much of the city. She was curious as to what Josh was up to, but decided she'd relax for once and just go along for the ride.

"Here we are." He parked and smiled, getting out and grabbing his guitar from the trunk. Rachel got out and looked at him.

"What are you up to?" She bit her lip.

"Just sit down. Be spontaneous for a little bit,okay?" Josh laughed then got his guitar out and started playing it as Rachel sat down, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her as he sang.

_So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night  
I'm running  
Another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
But then again that's all i..  
Take what you wanna take  
What you wanna take  
What you..  
I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..._

Rachel was instantly stunned by his voice. Who knew such an amazing voice could come from...him. She swallowed hard and giggled a little as he continued.

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

And i do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till i  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to..

Josh smiled at her and she watched as two more guitar players started playing and he set his down, grabbing her hands.

_Hotels are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another dollar that i'll never see  
Gonna get the peices  
The peices  
Peices of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a..  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder if you doubt it  
I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it  
I dont know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where i ought to be  
Where i ought to be  
Where i._

Rachel laughed and looked around, looking up into his eyes and feeling her heart beat pick up. He organized all of this...for her? It was insane.

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

And i do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till i  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Josh smiled at her and kissed her cheek then went on. "Take me with you, I start to miss you, take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you..." Rachel looked around as the guitar players started to sing the same words then Josh did a little scream that made her smile and blush. He was so talented, it was insane. How did she miss that all this time?

"Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight." Rachel smiled and leaned on her tip toes and kissed him softly before he could finish the song, hearing everyone around them clap and the guitar players continuing to play. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You did all of this for me?" She laughed and looked around. Josh shrugged.

"I'm no quarterback, super buff jock...so I figured I had to do something to get you to say yes to another date with me." He chuckled and looked at her.

She smiled and looked around. "Yes. But on one condition." rachel raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"What's that?"

"I get to sing to you next time" She giggled. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"Deal." She smirked and kissed him again.


End file.
